Seireitei Communication
| textColour = #FFFFFF }} The , or Seireitei Communication Monthly, is a magazine released in Soul Society. The publication of the magazine is part of the duties of the 9th Division. Overview The monthly magazine is printed by the Reishi Printing Company''Bleach'' Bootleg; page 182 and costs 380 Kan for regular issues.Bleach Bootleg; page 181 However, the price of special issues vary, with the special mid-summer edition that featured the Ryoka Invasion costing 680 Kan.Bleach Bootleg; Seireitei Bulletin Cover The magazine is printed on paper that is 100% Reishi and can be subscribed to for delivery straight to your doorstep. As an incentive for subscription, the magazine offered a sake-flavored rice cake dessert as a gift in their special mid-summer edition. The magazine conducts reader survey of content, including new features using special postcards. However, the magazine does not accept survey information delivered by Jigokuchō.Bleach Bootleg, pages 46-47 History According to Yamamoto, the Seireitei Communication magazine was founded to raise morale and build solidarity among Shinigami and has been continuously published for more than a thousand years. The magazine used to be published using a gariban, which used special stencils made from wax paper and ink drums were used used to print the copies of the magazine. The drums made the sound "gari-gari", which gave rise to the name "gariban".Bleach Bootleg; page 74 Yamamoto also mentioned that while messenger services are common today, this was not the case in the past and the only modes of communication were the Riteitai or by Jigokuchō. However, he cuts off by stating that he is going off topic and it is therefore, unknown if the difficulty in communication and delivery in the past had something to do with the magazine. Editing Department The is located in 2-5-10 Ryūsei, District 1, Seireitei, 119-0163. Editor-in-Chief Current *Shūhei Hisagi (Acting) Former *Kaname Tōsen *Kensei Muguruma Other Known Members *IShin'ōe Sannen - Design and Layout *Takehiko Higashiyama (Freiheit) - Layout *Shunji Harigane (Arrancha) - Layout *Akira Ichibanboshi - Articles *Umiomi Itō - Articles *Shigeru Daidō - Articles *Hiroyuki Yagamo - Articles *Hiroyuki Ishishiro (Nōdō) - Articles *Mizuhō Hayakawa (Kurōbādō) - Articles Contributors *Renji Abarai, author of Let's Do Shikai, a much-touted, three-part series in which Renji gave tips on the essentials of battle. Bleach Bootleg; page 146 *Sōsuke Aizen, author of a now suspended column The Yin of the Pine Needle.Bleach Bootleg; page 183 *Yumichika Ayasegawa, author of Are you okay with that?Bleach Bootleg; page 46 and Good morning to youBleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover *Shūhei Hisagi, author of the serialized article . It had a dreadful debut, coming third least popular. When Hisagi discovered Rangiku's responses for his article, he did not leave the editorial office for three days.''Bleach Bootleg; page 103 The column published three lessons on Shinigami and Soul Society before being canceled.Bleach Bootleg; page 139 He is also the author of This Hand, That Hand, The Hand Over There and Goodbye To Yesterday's Me. *Tōshirō Hitsugaya, in every issue Hitsugaya featured items such as carvings and chairs sculpted from ice in his hugely popular serial Beautiful Crystal. However, the column is currently on hiatus, but is scheduled to resume in due course.Bleach Bootleg; page 154 *Tetsuzaemon Iba, author of for the Seireitei News's feature, Manly Silence.Bleach Bootleg; page 97 *Gin Ichimaru, author of the now suspended column That's Absurd. *Nanao Ise, author of the serialized article which is one of the top three most popular columns and is very popular among the male readers. The column resounds with readers' problems and complaints.Bleach Bootleg; page 100 *Izuru Kira, was given an award for his haiku: "The persimmon tree bears fruit. Aaah, the persimmon tree bears fruit again this year". He also writes a serial novel titled I Want to Apologize to You in which every new chapter begins with a haiku piece. Bleach Bootleg; page 85 In addition, he writes Kira Izuru's Haiku Time. *Sajin Komamura, is the author of A Puppy's Feeling and A Kitten's Feeling. *Byakuya Kuchiki, has a column titled All About Etiquette. *Rukia Kuchiki, her report on Ichigo titled the Substitute Shinigami Work Diary, along with her illustrations, are slated for publication in the magazine.Bleach anime; Episode 219 *Mayuri Kurotsuchi, is the author of the surprisingly popular serialized article which has information about the practical uses of medicine as well as detailed reports about nearly every experiment he undertakes.Bleach Bootleg; page 111 *Shunsui Kyōraku, author of a very unpopular romance novel titled .Bleach Bootleg; page 99 *Ikkaku Madarame, co-authors Manly Silence with Tetsuzaemon Iba. He also has a column of his own titled You're In Luck, You're On A Roll. *Rangiku Matsumoto, once contributed pictures of Hitsugaya to the magazine.Bleach anime; Episode 147 She is also the author of the column The Many Faces of a Wet Cat in the uncut pages. *Suì-Fēng, has a column titled I'll Do Anything to Live and The Road To Assassination. *Kaname Tōsen, was the author of the serialized article , which was never canceled despite its unpopularity due to Tōsen's position. The column used to focus on themes like "What is Justice". However, Tōsen had started exploring other ideas like , which contained cooking recipes. As a result, the column started gaining popularity, especially among female Shinigami.Bleach Bootleg; page 102 *Jūshirō Ukitake, the author of the serialized novel which is an action-adventure novel in which the main character, Sōgyo, fights evil and saves innocent villagers. Sōgyo's catchphrase is and is hugely popular among the children in Seireitei. The serial is frequently on hiatus, but when it is in the magazine, it ranks in the top three features.Bleach Bootleg; page 116 *Retsu Unohana, has a column titled 'Tis the Season and another column titled Every Nook And Cranny. Also published recommendations for sweet shops. *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, author of Got a minute?. *Shinigami Women's Association, have provided bonus content in the form of trading cards and printed their Gotei 13 Apptitude Test: Which Division Is Perfect For You? in the magazine. Trivia * The second half of the Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ is modeled to appear as a copy of the Seireitei Communication Special Issue that featured information about the Ryoka Invasion complete with a second cover being printed on the reverse side of the Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ book jacket to resemble the Seireitei Communication Magazine cover that was seen in anime Episode 138 and the manga Chapter 239. References Navigation Category:Organizations